The Charmer and the Wallflower
by happycabbage
Summary: "I just thought I would say, my lady, that that dress is very becoming on you." A chance meeting at the Festival of the Hunt that begins a great friendship. Set pregame by two years.


Author's Note: Nothing too horrible in this, except perhaps some mild language. Could be construed as Zidane/Freya if you want to see it that way. In which case it's my very first story featuring a non-gay couple….what an odd thought. However, I prefer to see this as a 'just friendship' story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or storyline from Final Fantasy IX. I wish I did. Unfortunately, all I own is…well, actually I don't even own my copy of the game, it's my brother's. (cries) I'm so pathetic…

So yeah! My first FFIX fanfic! I wanted to figure out a way for Zidane and Freya to meet, because I don't remember them saying how it happened in the game. This is set pregame by a few years, so Zidane would be around 14 here. Enjoy!

The Charmer and the Wallflower

* * *

(The Charmer)

I covered my mouth with my hand to hide a rather large yawn. Gods, but Baku was insane. The Festival of the Hunt was all well and good, but why did we have to come to the palace feast?

Baku Tribal, being a friend of Regent Cid, had been one of the few commoners cordially invited to the feast and ball the Regent was holding at the palace. Of course, Baku was allowed to bring his 'family,' and who better to fill the role than his adopted son Zidane and some of the other boys from Tantalus?

So me, Blank, Marcus, Cinna, and Ruby (who refused to miss out on an event to dress up and look pretty) had washed up and put on our best clothes and headed over to the castle. Thank the gods it was tradition to eat the Feast with your hands, because I don't know if I could've taken it if I had to figure out which fork was supposed to be used for what. Nobles used more silverware than was healthy.

We had been seated fairly far off from the main table, on account of us not being of very great importance in comparison to the many Nobles here. So I hadn't actually met the Regent, or had to deal with too many nobles so far tonight. In fact, were it not for a few other commonfolk we didn't know seated at the table with us, it would've been a normal meal with my Tantalus family…except in nice clothes and not in the hideout.

Anyway, by now the meal had long since ended, and it was now time for the one part of the evening that I had been looking forward to – the dance. The band had warmed up and was now beginning a lively tune, and many couples had already stepped out onto the dance floor.

I like dancing. I also like girls. So really, a dance was pretty much heaven on earth for me. I had moved to stand over by the refreshment table, scanning the groups of girls lining the wall waiting to be asked to dance, looking for a prospective dance partner.

I was just trying to determine whether I wanted to ask the buxom blonde across the way or her pretty redheaded friend to dance when I was interrupted by a loud conversation between two young noblemen serving themselves from the punch bowl just to my left.

" – Dragon Knight from Burmecia?"

"Yes, I know! I don't see why she would've even bothered to come. Her kind…" he shuddered. "They're so hideous! I mean, they hardly appear human at all! And she's the only one here. I wonder, did perhaps her own people think her as ugly as we normal people do, and that's why she's alone?"

At first, all I did was roll my eyes. Jerkoffs. But back to business - the blonde really did have some very nice assets…but her friend was…really pretty. Maybe I could ask one, and then the other for the next?

"And did you notice, she has a tail! A tail!"

I self-consciously curled my own tail closer to my body, simultaneously shaking my head in disgust. I really wished the two would go away. I would have moved myself, except that I was still cruising for chicks, and this held the best view of my choice.

The two seemed oblivious to how freaking nasty they sounded. Looking around, I wondered where this Dragon Knight was, and how far she could kick them if she heard what they were saying. "I doubt she's been able to find a respectable date for tonight," one of them sneered.

"Oh yes," the other agreed, "She'd be hard pressed to find someone to match her own poor looks."

"Excuse me," came a soft voice from behind the laughing pair, and they turned around to see who it was and immediately stilled. I peeked over out of the corner of my eye to see why they had suddenly become so quiet.

A young female Burmecian stood there. She was wearing a dark blue ball gown, and her pure white hair was drawn up into a smooth, elegant knot on the back of her head.

Was this the Dragon Knight? Goddamn, she was gorgeous! Who the hell had they been talking about?

…and from the look on her face, she had heard them badmouthing her. Jade-green eyes were staring down at the floor, and a blush was tinting the silver skin of her cheeks. She didn't look much older than Ruby, who was nineteen. I had only been disgusted before, but now I was getting pissed. No girl deserved to be spoken of like that.

Silently, the two stepped aside. They were staring at her so coldly, I swear I could feel the temperature dropping. Blushing a little more, she stepped between them to the punch bowl, reaching out a clawed hand to ladle herself a small cup of punch. She knocked back the cup, draining it, before setting the empty glass aside on a table reserved for used dishes, which were being picked up and taken back to the kitchens to be washed. Silently, she stepped away from me and the two nobles, stopping to linger by the end of the refreshment table, away from the crowds.

As soon as she had gone, the two young nobles, turned to one another and dissolved into stifled laughter.

"Did you see the look on her face? I do believe she heard us!"

His friend nodded, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. I felt a flash of anger heat my chest at the shallow pair's attitude. What the hell was wrong with people these days!

Coming to a decision, I drained my own glass and set it down with the other used dishes, striding determinedly over to the pair. I accidentally-on-purpose shoved between them with a loud and insincere "Excuse me," and then, well-aware of their eyes following me as I walked away, made my way over to stand in front of the Burmecian Dragon Knight.

* * *

(The Wallflower)

I know that my people are not very well liked by outsiders.

While Lindblum is our ally, and Regent Cid and our King are close friends, most of the populaces of the other kingdoms dislike us. I find it so unfortunate and sad that racism runs so rampant in Gaia, even in this day and age. My father always said that it was our appearance that so put them off us. Humans seemed almost unnaturally vain, valuing appearance to the point of being downright unhealthy. I suppose to them, us Burmecians, with our rat-like appearance, must be quite strange.

So why did it hurt so much to hear the two human noblemen speaking about me so?

I had been called worse as both a page and a squire by my drill sergeant during training, and he was a family friend. And yet these two strangers made me feel so horrible, so much worse than from what Gared said in order to "encourage" us. I couldn't even fathom why their remarks bit so deep.

I stood at the end of the table, trying to appear as unobtrusive as possible. I was not accustomed to feeling so exposed. I wished I had my cloaking red coat and Dragon Knight's shield to cover myself with. Instead I was wearing a rather elegant gown, an article of clothing that I did not often wear. I had felt like wearing something different than my Dragon Knight uniform, so I had gone out yesterday to the business district and picked out this dress.

When I had put it on and finished getting ready for the banquet and dance earlier this evening, I had looked in the mirror and almost not recognized myself. It had been so long since I had gotten dressed up. I felt so beautiful in that dress earlier tonight, but now all I wanted to do was shred it to pieces and put back on my Knight's gear. Perhaps I would grab my spear too, so I could shred them to pieces as well.

I became suddenly aware that my eyes were filling with angry tears of hurt, and I discreetly wiped them away with my hand. When I looked up again, I was startled to see a young human approaching me. He looked about fourteen, and had blond hair that just brushed his shoulders. He had blue-green eyes and a rakish grin stretched across his finely-featured face, belying the somber dark green dress tunic and black breeches he was wearing. I vaguely recognized him from a bunch of young men from the banquet. The appalled noblewomen seated next to me had gossiped about their particularly loud and brutish behavior throughout the meal nonstop.

Figuring he was headed for the gaggle of girls grouped behind me, I was surprised when he came to a stop in front of me, bowing low, with many extravagant, unnecessary flourishes. His behavior startled me, especially since I was only a knight and not a Noble. Out of courtesy, I curtsied back, a little bewildered as to why he had approached me.

"Good evening, my lady," he said. He had a nice voice, warm and charming. "Might I ask your name?"

"Freya Crescent." I said cautiously.

"Ah," he said, smiling. To my complete shock, he then caught hold of my hand and bowed low before me once more, kissing the back of my hand before looking back up at me with a smile on his face. "My name is Zidane Tribal. I just thought I would say, my lady, that that dress is very becoming on you."

I felt my cheeks heat up. Maybe the dress wasn't so bad after all.

"I also was wondering," he continued, "If you would do me the honour of dancing with me this evening?"

I hesitated, thinking of Fratley. But I shook off my concerns. He was not here, and even if he was, it was just a dance. No harm could come of it. I gave Zidane a small smile, and took the hand he was offering me, and he led me over to the dance floor just as a waltz began.

Glancing over to the two Noble boys by the punch bowl, I was pleased to see them staring at me with their mouths open in shock. Served them right.

* * *

(The Charmer)

I glanced over to where Freya was looking and saw the two assholes that had been dissing her gaping at us, looking like a pair of gigan toads. I grinned evilly at them, quickly shifting it back into my playboy 'I'm too sexy' smile (as Ruby called it) when the Dragon Knight looked back down at me. It didn't really bug me that she was taller than me. Most people were. But hey, I'm young! I still have a few more years to grow!

"Why?" she asked as we danced.

"Why what?" I answered. A question for a question.

"Why ask me to dance? There are plenty of other girls here. Plenty of prettier young ladies."

"Maybe I wanted to dance with the most beautiful girl here." I suggested, grinning rakishly.

"And she refused you?" Freya suggested.

"Oh no," I said, "She agreed. She's dancing with me right now, in fact."

And I meant it. Burmecians may be different-looking than humans, but that only added to her beauty. She really was very pretty. Her hair was a very pure and pristine white, and looked so soft and silky. Her eyes were the kind that seem to almost glow, bright and sharp. Her face was smooth and clear-complexioned, the same pale greyish-blue that all Burmecians had, though she seemed paler than most.

It was true that there were many girls there tonight, and each was beautiful in her own way, but Freya seemed to outshine them all. Perhaps it was because she was so different from them, because she was an exotic-looking Burmecian, as compared to Humans, who were the norm around here.

Freya, however, didn't seem to see it the same way, because her eyes hardened, and if we hadn't been in the middle of the dance floor I'm sure she would've stopped.

"Don't lie to me. I saw you earlier at the banquet, flirting with that blond girl next to you."

"Ruby?" I glanced over at Ruby, who was dancing with Blank a little ways away. "Naw, I wouldn't flirt with her. She's known me since I can remember; she's like an older sister to me." The rest of what she had said caught up with me and I gave a cheeky grin. "You were watching me?"

That adorable rose tint came back to her face again, and she said, "No, not really. Then again, considering all the ruckus you and your companions were causing, I'm surprised you didn't attract the attention of the Regent himself. In fact, I'm surprised you didn't get thrown out."

I grinned again as the song ended. We stopped a moment, bowing and curtsying to one another as was custom. The next tune began, a slightly faster beat this time, and the I picked up the conversation as we began the next dance.

"Ah, come on! It wasn't me that did anything! Marcus was the bastard who grabbed the waitress' ass!"

She raised a delicate eyebrow. "My, my, such foul language from such a young boy."

I took on a solemn expression, struggling to keep a straight face, though I think I managed it alright. "I apologize most profusely, Miss Freya, if I have offended you with my crude and uncouth tongue."

"I note that you didn't apologize for swearing in the first place," she said, her eyes sparkling with humour.

Ooh. The girl had a sharp wit. How refreshing for a change! "Note that you called me 'a young boy'" I countered, matching her grin, "I'm not all that young. I'm fourteen."

At this point the melody sped up once more, and then we fell silent so as to simply enjoy the dance and one another's company.

* * *

(The Wallflower)

We danced together for a while; fast songs, slow songs, in between songs. I like dancing, and Zidane was quite a good dancer. Most of my partners at other dances before this were mediocre at best, but I could tell Zidane enjoyed dancing as much as I did, which made the experience all that much more enjoyable.

Finally, when we had both tired too much to continue any longer, Zidane led me over to a small table to the side of the dance floor. We sat down and just talked and talked for the longest time, getting to know each other a little better. I told him about my life as a Dragon Knight, though I said very little about my exile from Burmecia, or about Fratley. I liked Zidane, but we had, after all, only just met.

In return he told me a little bit about himself. Apparently he lived here in Lindblum, and worked in a playhouse in the theater district. When I asked what exactly it was he did there, he merely grinned and suggested I "swing by sometime and see."

As the band struck up a soft melody, we got up once more, to share the last dance of the evening with one another.

We were quiet throughout almost the entire dance. Just as the song was beginning to end, I decided to say something that had been on my mind ever since the end of that first dance.

"Zidane?"

"Hm?" he looked up at me expectantly, and I tried to find the right words.

"I just…I would like to say…thank you"

"For what?" he said, his brow furrowed.

"For making this party so enjoyable," I said, "I haven't had such a good time in…years." I frowned as I realized that I actually meant it.

He gave a sympathetic smile. "It must be rough being a Dragon Knight."

"It's worth it," I said.

"Is it?" He asked, his eyes searching my own, as though he could sense my loneliness and the pain due to my chosen path.

We came to a stop just as the music was ending, and I repeated myself softly. "It is worth it."

He just smiled that charming little grin of his. "As long as you're sure."

The people around us that had remainded at the party through to the end began to disperse, in couples or small groups, for the most part. A redheaded boy who Zidane had identified at some point earlier as his friend Blank called over to us.

"Hey Zidane, Boss says to hurry it up, or he'll leave without you!"

"Be there in a minute, bro!" Zidane called back over his shoulder before turning back to me.

"I enjoyed your company tonight, Lady Freya," he said, trying to be charming once more, and I smiled as he bowed over my hand, gently kissing my fingers.

"I hope to see you again someday, Zidane." I told him.

He smiled back. "Goodnight, my Lady," he said.

"Please, Zidane, just Freya." I said.

"Freya, then," he agreed, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Zidane."

He flashed a grin once more before turning around as his friend called for him once more.

I stood still as I watched him leave with his friends, his tail flicking back and forth as he walked away.

I really had enjoyed myself more than I had in years. All because of one kind soul, one pure, sweet person who had merely asked me to dance, with a smile on his face.

He had called me beautiful. No one who was not a Burmecian had ever called me beautiful before.

"Zidane Tribal…" I murmured to myself, still staring after his retreating form. I smiled. "We will meet again, you and I."

* * *

The End

I had this pretty much done a long time ago. It was going to be a one-shot, then for a while I was trying to use it as the beginning of a longer story, but I've decided it works best as a standalone. So I did some final editing to make sure the vocabulary better suited the character narrating, and decided to put it up. Thanks to my brother Jus, for beta-reading this for me, and to my sister Sarah for helping be come up with the title.

Please review and let me know what you guys think!


End file.
